Haunted
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: Just when she least expects it. Her past comes back to haunt her, with dreams about her father and her sisters voice constantly in her head. Will she be able to overcome these things with the help of her team. Sorry, that was a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was suggested by Snowgirl01. Thanks for reading. If anyone else has any ideas feel free to suggest them. :)**

 _"Come on Emily run!", Meredith whispered as the 14 year old twins fled the house into the Michigan forest behind them._

 _"Emily...Meredith?!", their father screamed in his drunken stupor, "where are you? Get back here!"_

 _"Dad's drunk again.", Emily panted as they rested against a tree._

 _"I know", Merri said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Let's just leave!"_

 _"What, and leave mom? No, we can't!", Emily said._

 _"Well he doesn't do this to mom.",Merri said as she rubbed the fresh bruise on her arm._

 _"I know.", Emily said as tears started streaming down her face._

 _"Hey Emily...no, don't do that please. Please don't cry.", Merri said as she hugged her sister ._

 _"Merri! Emily!", their father screamed again as he approached the tree they were hiding beside._

 _Her father grabbed her arm and swung Meredith over his shoulder. "Come on Emily!", their father growled. They reached the door and he swung Merri down on the steps. "Stop running away! You understand?", He said as he pressed her down on the steps with his dirty hands. "That goes for you too Emily!"_

 _"Oww, daddy you're hurting me. Stop please stop!"_

"Brody! Brody! Wake up!", LaSalle whispered to the female agent who was asleep in her chair.

"Hmm...What?", Brody said as her heart raced after she woke up from another terrible dream about her father.

"You were talkin in your sleep.", LaSalle said.

"Oh shit, what did I say.", She groaned as she rubbed her face and took a deep breath.

"Well...must've been a bad dream. You were talkin about someone hurting ya and you said somethin about someone crying. You remember?", LaSalle asked.

"Uhh...No.", Brody said, lying. "What time is it anyways?", She said yawning.

"8:00pm perfect time to party what'd ya say?", LaSalle asked grinning.

"Maybe some other time, I'm exhausted.", Brody said,locking up her desk and grabbing her purse and jacket. She was walking towards the door when LaSalle caught her by the arm.

"Are you okay? You don't seem quite yourself.", LaSalle asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", She said as she looked away from him and broke his grip. Tears stung in her eyes as she walked through the dim room towards the door.

"See you tomorrow LaSalle."

"See ya Brody." He followed her and got in his truck and drove off.

Merri walked out to her car and got in. She turned on the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Well shit.", She said as she sighed and fell back in her seat. "Look who's walkin home."

She swung her purse over her shoulder and started walking down the uneven sidewalks of New Orleans. Thunder cracked above her and suddenly the skies opened up with heavy rains and lightning. She grumbled loudly and turned back and made a mad dash for NCIS. A few minutes later she was standing outside the door in the pouring rain fumbling for her keys to the office. Finally she found them and opened the door. She took off her soaked jacket and laid it over a chair to dry.

She made her way to the training room fully equipped with punching bags, weights, and mats. She took a towel from the towel bar in the corner and tried to pat her shoulder length hair dry. She then walked over to the punching bag and started punching it.

Little did she know there was a pair of eyes watching her every move.

 **Okay so I was going to make this longer but I wasn't quite sure what to do. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for comments. I hope you like it. That's pretty much all I have to say in this note. Enjoy! :)**

Meredith punched until her knuckles were red and swollen. She mumbled under her breath and punched again, sending pain through her fist. She whimpered and sank down on her knees to the blue matted floor. Closing her eyes, the images came flooding back. Now it seems as they never leave. Memories of her father throwing things in his drunken rage towards herself and Emily. Times when he hit them and left them with huge purple bruises that were concealed by long pants and sleeved shirts during school and examined when they were alone in front of the mirror. Hot tears streamed down her face and her whole body trembled.

LaSalle watched her from a distance. He knew something was wrong earlier but didn't say anything. Now it was time to find out. He walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. He felt her tense under his touch and suddenly his arm was grasped tightly in her hands and he was flying across the floor.

He breathed deeply and sat up, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Oh my God LaSalle, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it. If I knew it was you I wouldn't of done that.", She said, her voice rising as she felt a lump form in her throat.

"It's alright Brody. I should've warned ya.", LaSalle said, moving over towards Brody.

Brody turned away and wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Brody, what's wrong. Don't say it's nothin' cause I know you better than that. Also I saw you punching the crap outta that bag...in the middle of the night."

"My car wouldn't start so I tried to walk home but it started storming so I decided to come back here for the night." Brody sighed.

"Then why didn't ya crash on the couch or somethin?", LaSalle nudged her shoulder.

"Well, why are you here?"

"I can't sleep at my place." LaSalle said sadly.

"Savannah?", Brody asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's not that, I really don't know what it is. Oh well, you need to get to sleep. We have work tomorrow." LaSalle said as he pulled himself up to his feet and offered a hand down to Brody.

The female agent took his hand and stood up. They walked to the couch and grabbed a few blankets.

"I think it's big enough for two. Don't you?", LaSalle asked her.

"Yeah.", She said, laughing slightly. She sat on the couch and untied her shoes and placed them on the rug. They both took a separate end of the couch and snuggled under the blankets.

"G'night Brody.",

"Goodnight LaSalle."

Brody unwillingly fell fast asleep. Once again her dreams consisted of horrid memories of her father and heartwrenching scenes of her sister and her, the second memory wasn't bad until her sister was ripped away through various ways of death. She dreamed that she was in her home in Michigan, her mother was away with her sister. She was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework, she had a Geometry test the next day and she desperately needed to study if she was going to pass. Jeopardy was playing in the other room and the sound of another beer bottle falling into a trashcan echoed through the house. She was reading and rereading the same page over and over, trying to get it to sink in when her father came into the kitchen where she was studying. Her breath caught in her throat as her father pushed her chair out of the way. "Go get me another beer.", He commanded. Merri quickly jumped up from the table and rushed out to the fridge in the garage. To her surprise and horror, it was empty. Gathering up all the courage she had, she slowly walked back inside and faced her father.

"Well?"

"There's no more. I'm sorry."

Just as she finished her sentence, her father lunged at her. A scream ripped from her throat and she bolted up from her sleep.

"Brody! What's wrong?!", LaSalle said as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"I...I...I...I...had another nightmare.", Merri said between sobs.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. Shh. Shh. Wanna tell me about it?", LaSalle soothed.

"My father tried to hurt me."

"It was just a dream, you're okay. It's okay.", LaSalle rubbed her back.

"It wasn't just a dream.", Brody mumbled.

"What do you mean?", LaSalle asked, getting worried about his emotional sleep deprived agent.

"My father isn't what you think. I only told you what I wanted to believe. He...he was a drunk. When he got drunk he would beat me and Emily. I didn't want to have to tell anyone. But the nightmares won't leave me alone. I can't sleep. I can't even close my eyes without the images of my father and Emily haunting me.", She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Well, you are safe with us. He can never hurt you again."

 **Comfort from LaSalle or foreshadowing things to come? Read to find out. ;)**

 **I tried to add more detail in this chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Ah well, I hope you enjoy. :)**

"Good morning every- whoa..." Pride stared at the two agents who were soundly sleeping on the office couch.

"I'm awake!" LaSalle said as he jumped up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. Agent Brody then mumbled a bit and sat up, looking confused.

"Tracked down the suspect from the case a few days ago. Let's go get 'em." Pride ordered in an unusually cold tone.

The two younger agents suited up and walked out to the car.

A few minutes later they arrived at a bar. The trio walked in and spotted the suspect right away. Pride gave her the okay to advance on him. She walked towards him confidently, catching the attention from his friends.

The smell of alcohol overpowered her. All she could think about was her father and how he had treated her when he had too much to drink.

 _She's a Fed. Probably from NCIS, man you better get out of here!_ One of his friends whispered. The suspect slowly made his way up from the table and slipped out the back with Brody directly on his tail. He broke into a sprint, earning a few choice words from Brody. Then the signature "NCIS! Stop!." One of his friends advanced on her, the smell of beer strong on his breath. He grabbed her shoulder and swung her around. Her brown eyes met his. Fear gripped her chest as she stared into the eyes that reminded her of her father.

"Please, don't hurt me." She whispered, sounding like a child.

* * *

"You let him get away!?" Pride's voice boomed.

"Yes, I didn't mean to." She said, not being able to look him in the eye.

"What the hell? That man couldn't have outrun you. You've taken down men twice your size and won. How could you not get that scrawny piece of crap?" Pride asked, with unexplained anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Brody said, not knowing what else to do.

That only made Pride's anger rise. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this for a few days. You need to find out what's wrong, and when you do you may come back, but for now you need to walk out that door and figure things out." Pride said sharply.

"But..."

"Now!"

LaSalle watched in disbelief as the female agent ran out the doors to her car.

"What the hell Pride?!" LaSalle yelled.

"She couldn't do her job. She needed to leave." Pride said simply.

"You have no idea do you?" LaSalle asked as his eyes narrowed on the older agent.

"About what?"

"Did you know that Brody has been up almost every night with nightmares about her father who used to beat her and her sister in a drunken rage?!"

"I..I didn't know." Pride said sadly.

"Exactly." LaSalle said as he walked out the door.

* * *

The next day...

Brody knocked on the door of her childhood home. After a few moments of waiting, the door creaked open.

"Mom!" Brody said.

"Oh, it's not mom." Said a raspy voice.

"Dad?" She asked. "Where's mom?"

"Oh, she's not here. She's not coming back." He said as a sickly grin spread across his face.

"Oh well, I better get going then." She said, turning away from the door.

"Not so fast" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his house.

"Wait stop!" She screamed as he took a needle that was lying in the counter and injected it into her arm. A few seconds later, her whole body went limp as she struggled to stay awake. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I'm trying this story again. I'm not sure how it will turn out. So suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **"** I'm gonna try to call again." LaSalle said as he collapsed down into his desk chair and inhaled deeply. Pride just sat in his desk, swiveling his chair back and forth slowly. After a few moments, LaSalle layed his phone down on his desk and looked over at Pride.

"I really didn't mean it." Pride said sadly. "I just had to tell her that she couldn't be out on the field in her state of mind."

"I know King, I know." LaSalle said.

"She must really be upset." Pride mumbled quietly. "It's not like her to miss work, especially without even saying anything." LaSalle shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He was still pretty ticked at Pride for going off at his friend like that.

"What if something's wrong?" LaSalle asked.

"I really don't know Christopher...I really don't know."

* * *

Even before she opened her eyes she knew where she was. The familiar, soft, worn sheets rubbed against the smooth skin of her forearm. Opening her eyes, she winced as the soft glow lamp beside the bed cast rays of light into her eyes causing her head to pound. Was this a dream? She thought to herself. No, definitely not, if this was a dream she wouldn't be able to think so clearly or feel this deeply. Swinging her legs over the side of her pink and purple sheets she finally felt the effects of whatever drug her father gave her. Her heart raced and she tried to catch her breath, while the drug also wreaked havoc on her nervous system, even trying to stand was a chore. Her limbs felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds each. To her surprise, she wasn't tied down at all. Now it was time to find a way out, she glanced around her childhood room in search for anything to help her. A bedside stand caught her eye and she pulled out the drawer and rummaged through it, finally she found an old cellphone. Picking it up with shaking hands, she opened up the old fashioned flip phone and gasped slightly when she saw that it still had a fragment of a charge left. Dialing the all too familiar number, she let her body relax and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" LaSalle answered. Obviously not knowing whose number it was based on the outdated cell and number.

"...LaSalle." Brody said breathlessly.

"Brody! Are ya okay? Where are ya! What's wrong?" LaSalle asked.

"I..I..I..need help." Brody panted as she tried to calm down and breathe.

"I'm gonna help ya. Just tell me where ya are!" LaSalle said in a panicked voice.

Just as Brody was gonna tell him her father burst into the room. "What are you doing?" He screamed angrily as Brody shrieked.

"Meredith!" LaSalle yelled from the other end of the phone.

LaSalle heard the audible slap across his partners face. She muffled a cry into her hand. "Hang up the damn phone!" Her father yelled.

"Meredith! Tell me where you are!" LaSalle pleaded.

"Daddy! No! I have to go! I have to go!" She said, fear undeniably present in her trembling voice.

"Don't you ever pull a trick like that again. Do you understand?" He said, liquor on his breath.

"Yes." Brody said as she hung her head. He grabbed the phone out of her hand and threw it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Wanna start where we left off Meredith?" He asked, punching her in the ribs, causing her to wheeze and cough.

* * *

"Dammit!" LaSalle screamed as he slammed his phone down on his desk.

"What's wrong?" Pride asked as he jumped up from his chair.

"Brody, she in trouble. But I don't know where." LaSalle groaned.

"Oh my God." Pride said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She said something about Daddy. Maybe she's up in Michigan for some reason."

"Well then let's go." Pride said, grabbing his keys.

 **okay wow, I don't know why I have to be so violent with her dad. Well, it had to be somebody. Suggestions are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you all for reviews. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Pride dropped his keys on his desk and turned to LaSalle. "This is useless if we have no idea where in Michigan she is.

"We have to find her King! We have to!" LaSalle said.

"I know Christopher. We will!" He promised as he grasped onto LaSalle's shoulders, trying to calm the man down.

"Didn't you hear her King! She was screaming. She's with her abusive father and she's screaming. Who knows what he's doing to her right now!"

"Christopher calm down! If we're gonna find her, then we have to be thinking clearly. LaSalle took a few deep breaths and waited a few seconds.

"Okay. She is in Michigan. Now we just have to find out where." LaSalle said through gritted teeth.

"It's probably on her file. Let's go check." Pride ordered as they both rushed to the filing cabinet.

"Thank God for useless background information." LaSalle said cheerfully as he wrote down the address of Merri's childhood home.

They then both rushed to their car and sped put of the parking lot determined to make it to Michigan as fast as they could.

* * *

A scream ripped from the back of her throat as another hard blow was made to her face. He's been almost constantly beating her since the incident with the cell phone. She glanced over at the clock.

" _It's been almost an hour, hopefully he'll pass out soon."_ She thought to herself.

"Don't do it again." He barked, leaving her weak body slumped across the bed. Her father slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"Yes, daddy." She whispered wearily. She stared out the small window at the snowflakes that fell slowly towards the ground. "That's it!" She said aloud. Pulling herself from her mattress, she made her way to the window. _Now is this is going to work, I'm going to need to do this very quietly._ She thought as she examined the window. After taking a deep breath and biting her lip, she slowly stuck out her hand and pressed on the glass. She felt the glass slice her hand and arm as it shattered. The cold wind blew the flakes at her face and she shivered.

" _A few hours...at the most."_ Brody thought. _"before I'll freeze to death."_

She looked around the room a few times. She knew that she had to go if she was going to live, but she knew that she would die if she left. The wind howled and fear gripped her chest. Her dad was going to hear. If she was going to go, she had to do it now. A strangled sob escaped her throat as she thought about her team.

 _"_ Please find me." She whispered as the tears fell down her cheeks. She then jumped up and grabbed onto the outside of the window. She pulled herself through the glass. She felt herself being cut everywhere. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled herself the rest of the way out and fell into the pile of snow a few feet below.

* * *

"How much longer King?" LaSalle asked eagerly.

"About 18 more hours." Pride said grimly.

"What if she doesn't make it that long?" LaSalle asked, his voice rising.

"She will." Pride said.

* * *

The warm blood that flowed from the gashes on her body froze quickly in the cold air. Her lungs burned as she limped towards the woods. When she finally made it to the woods, she collapsed against a tree. She noticed her shredded blazer and pants. Her white silk shirt was stained with her own blood. This was not going to end well, she thought.

 **Please don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. If you want anything particular to happen please let me know. Also, a special thanks to grannyshirly, she's the only one who reviewed. Anyways I should probably quit talking and get on with the story. Enjoy :)**

 _"_ Dammit!" Brody cursed as she held her severely damaged arm. "I'm leaving a blood trail, he's gonna find me." She groaned. She wiped the blood on her pants and grabbed her arm, pulling it close to her chest, letting the blood soak onto the shirt instead of the white snow covered ground. The snow was heavily dumping from the clouds above her, the footprints she made a few minutes ago were already filled up. "If I remember right, it should be just about...here!" She gasped, hardly able to contain her excitement. This tree house would be her salvation. Merri squinted at the bark trying to find the small grooves that made a extremely well hidden ladder. She placed her numb fingers on the rough bark and lifted herself on the side of the tree. Quickly, she kicked the snow off her heeled boot and started climbing. When she got to the top, she pushed aside some of the branches that grew over the entrance. Once she climbed inside, she sat on the old molded rug and grabbed a match box that was hidden in the corner. Careful not to touch the wooded walls or floors, she lit the match and stared at the small fire that was warming the ends of her fingers as she held the old match.

* * *

"Tell me why we decided to drive all the way to Michigan?" LaSalle asked the senior agent who was speeding down the interstate.

"There's a nasty snow storm covering about five states, biggest storm they've seen in years." Pride replied.

"Well that's just wonderful." LaSalle said sarcastically.

"Just leaving Mississippi. Bout 12 more hours."

"King, we just don't have that long." LaSalle said.

"I'm going as fast as I can Christopher." Pride said.

* * *

Merri felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier. "Stay awake Merri. If you fall asleep, he might catch you off guard." She pinched herself on her hand trying to wake herself up. She found herself shivering uncontrollably once she finally calmed down from all the walking through the woods. "LaSalle and Pride will be here any time now, I know they will. Heck, they're probably getting off at the Detroit airport right now." Merri said to herself, smiling slightly at the thought of her two closest friends and coworkers coming to save her. She felt her eyes suddenly droop, her breaths beginning to get even and her body trembling regularly from the cold. Then everything went black.

* * *

A loud howling in the distance caused her to jolt awake. She felt around the darkness for her small match book. After not being able to find it she saw a small glimmer of moonlight peeking through the small gap in the wooden planks. "How long have I been asleep?" She said aloud. She's guessing about 10 hours based on what time of day it was when she escaped and the position of the moon. "Looks like they're not coming." She said, sadness filling her voice. "That's it, I'm getting out of here myself." She said, blindly feeling her way to the door in the dark. She grabbed onto the side and slowly lowered herself onto the first groove then down to the next. Suddenly she felt her foot slip on a thin layer of ice that covered the tree. A small cry escaped her throat as her fingers let go of the hard bark and she went plummeting to the ground. For a moment, she laid in the snow, her face burning from the bitter cold.

Then she heard faint footsteps in the distance. "Meredith, don't you run now. I'm coming, come out where ever you are." He said, alcohol obviously clouding his judgement.

Merri jumped up as quickly as she could and ran as fast as she could through the woods, limping slightly from her fall and jumping over fallen logs, occasionally crashing into thorned bushes.

"I see you Meredith!" He screamed as he ran up behind her, getting closer by the second.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my readers! Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, I hope you enjoy and hopefully the team gets reunited soon. :)**

"We're only 20 minutes away according to the GPS." Pride said. LaSalle looked at him, eyes wide with uncertainty and fear. This woman brought out the best in his surrogate son and he'd be damned if they were going to lose her now.

"Make it 15!" LaSalle urged as the car sped up a bit.

"Christopher, I can't see three feet in from of my car with all this snow. How much faster do you expect me to go?" Pride asked.

"We can't lose her King, we can't." LaSalle said. Pride heard his partner's voice crack halfway through the sentence.

"Don't worry Chris, everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Don't worry? How can I not? She's up there with her drunken father, going through God knows what." LaSalle snapped.

Pride ignored the way LaSalle snapped at him. He understood...

* * *

Brody ran faster, her lungs were burning from exhaustion. She could hear her father's footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Meredith! Stop running!" Her father screamed.

Brody continued to run through the maze of trees and brush. " _Don't stop now. He'll kill you. Come on, Pride and LaSalle, where are you?"_ She thought. While making her way through the deep snow, she tripped and fell landing face down in the freezing snow. She cried out in pain as her bleeding arm impacted the frozen ground. Her father soon caught up to her and kneeled down beside her. A small whimper escaped her lips and she tried to stand up but was knocked back down by her angry father.

"I thought I told you to stop running!" He screamed as his fist met her right eye. The female agent fell back against a tree and tried to calm her erratic breathing. _You're stronger than him and you know it. Who has a black belt in aikido? That's right, you do. So why don't you kick his sorry ass into jail where it belongs? You don't need saving!_ A small voice in her head whispered.

"I don't need saving." She said a she lunged towards her father, but just as she was about to tackle him to the snow, he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and knocked her out of the way. He then jumped on top of her and held it to her throat.

"Please Daddy. Don't do this!" She pleaded, as her father's cold eyes stared into her fearful ones.

"I don't think I have much of a choice. You're my daughter and you shall obey me. But you didn't and we can't have that, can we?" He said

"No." Brody said, trying to please her father.

"Now that's a good girl." He said, stroking her hair.

She cringed and closed her eyes. Any contact with this man was absolutely disgusting. She hated herself for allowing this to happen but then again, there was a knife pressed against her throat and she was more than willing to comply.

* * *

Pride parked the car and immediately LaSalle jumped out. They both ran up to the house and kicked in the door. They checked in each room.

"He must've knew we were comin', the place is empty." Pride said.

"Wait..what's this." LaSalle asked, walking towards the broken glass window stained with blood.

"Oh my. She might be out there somewhere." LaSalle said pointing out to the woods as he ran out the door and into the snow.

* * *

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said.

Brody's eyes shot open. "I really wish things could've worked out, but I'm afraid I've done too much. Your federal agent friends probably could track you down. Too bad all the evidence will be gone." He smirked as he pressed the sharp blade harder on her neck, causing her to gasp for air.

"NCIS! Drop that damn weapon before I fire 2 rounds through your skull!" LaSalle screamed as he ran through the snow towards Brody. Pride ran up and knocked the man off of her trembling body, smashing him face first into the snow and cuffing his hands behind his back.

Brody propped herself up on her uninjured forearm to watch her father get dragged into a police car and shipped away. LaSalle kneeled beside the exhausted agent and cupped her face in his hands, careful not to touch her eye that was already several different shades of purple. "Oh, you're like ice!" LaSalle exclaimed.

Brody shook her head in response, her trembling lips showing off a blue cast.

"Come on." LaSalle said gently, helping her up. She hissed as he accidentally touched her cut forearm.

"Oh my God, did you punch a window?" LaSalle asked, noticing the several small streams of blood running down her arm to her fingertips.

"I didn't really have much of a choice." She said, her voice sounding more hoarse and dry than she expected.

"I know." LaSalle said as he draped his arm over her shoulder, walking over to the car. He helped her in and sat next to her, cozying up against her to help the freezing agent get warm.

"Brody, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." Pride said after he got in the car. Brody cut him off.

"It's alright. You're my family and I should've trusted you with all this." Brody said.

They'll be alright...someday.

 **THE END**

 **OMG! Thanks for all the support in this story. I hope you've enjoyed. Check out my other stories! And I know this was a real twist from her supposed loving father on the show, but hey.**


End file.
